1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The standard back packs for camping and hiking do not accommodate well to medical supplies. In the rural or remote setting it is necessary for fewer personnel to respond with all needed medical equipment and supplies to begin the initial stabilization.
2. BACKGROUND ART
With the increase of people in remote areas (over one hour transport time to a hospital) it is necsssary to have all needed emergency equipment upon arrival at the scene of an accident or illness utilizing fewer personnel. Unlike U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,550 issued to Paul K. Williams, small volunteer non-tax supported medical units cannot afford a separate medical kit for each type of emergency. The Off Road Rescue Back Pack equipment and supplies are accessible with the pack either in an upright position or laying flat. Any standard bungi cord, rope, etc., can be used to secure the pack in a vehicle, boat, or aircraft.
The compartment sizes and arrangement in the pack allow the medical supplies and equipment to remain in their original packing to protect against contamination while being cushioned and protected from breakage utilizing other medical equipment and supplies such as trauma dressings and C collars. The pack accommocates a "D" size oxygen cylinder in an upright position with access for use while in the pack. The concept of using medical supplies to protect and cushion medical equipment decreases the need for padding in the pack which eliminates excessive weight and bulk in the pack.